


Lollipops and Candy Canes

by hollyhobbit101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhobbit101/pseuds/hollyhobbit101
Summary: Sam and Gabriel don't exactly see eye-to-eye on everything when it comes to raising Jack.





	Lollipops and Candy Canes

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt requesting some dad!Sabriel.
> 
> Please be aware this is my first go at writing Sabriel

Sam knocked quietly on Jack's door. "Hey, Jack?" he called. "Can I come in?"

There was a muffled cry of alarm from inside, followed by a hurried scuffle. Frowning, Sam opened the door and stepped in, quickly scanning the room before his eyes landed on Jack, who was sat frozen on his bed, staring at Sam with wide, mildly-panicked eyes. His hands were shoved under his pillow, from which Sam could clearly see the silver foil of a candy bar wrapper poking out. He arched an eyebrow questioningly at Jack.

"Don't be mad," Jack said quickly, moving his hands into his lap. "Uncle Gabe said it was okay."

"I'm not- I'm not mad, Jack," Sam said. He sighed. "Gabriel gave them to you?"

Jack nodded mutely.

"Of course he did," Sam muttered. "Alright. Just... Don't eat too many, okay?"

Jack nodded again, smiling cautiously at Sam. Sam smiled back, then left Jack's room, shutting the door quietly. Off-key singing floated down the corridor towards him, helpfully letting Sam know where his current problem would be, although it would have been his first guess anyway. Gabriel seemed to have practically moved into the kitchen since Dean vacated it a couple of days ago, and he was a surprisingly decent cook - not that Sam would ever admit that to him. He had a big enough ego as it was.

When Sam made it to the kitchen, Gabriel was facing away from him, doing some weird dance to the music whilst he cooked lunch. Sam smiled at the sight, for the moment forgetting why he had come here in the first place. It was nice to see him so at ease for once.

Not that Sam was going to let that continue. "Gabriel," he said, voice leaving no illusions that he was here for a casual chat.

Gabriel stopped dancing and turned around, smiling infuriatingly. "Uh-oh, full name alert," he joked. "Guess this isn't a booty call, then?"

"No, it's not," Sam replied impatiently. "Jack said you gave him some candy."

Gabriel shrugged, looking confused. "Yeah, so?"

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. "Okay, let me rephrase that. Jack said you gave him _a lot_ of candy."

"And?" Gabriel still looked confused. "Kid's a growing boy, he needs his sugar."

As if to illustrate his point, Gabriel grabbed a lollipop off the counter and popped it in his mouth, sucking on it exaggeratedly. He waggled his eyebrows at Sam, causing him to sigh again.

"He _needs_ a sensible amount of sugar - which is less than he's getting - _and_ every other food group, too," Sam pointed out.

Gabriel arched an eyebrow. "Since when were you in charge of his diet?" he challenged.

"Since I was the only one in this Bunker to care about it," Sam replied, folding his arms.

Gabriel considered for a moment, before shrugging and turning back to the stove. "Fair point," he admitted.

There was a brief pause, only the sound of Gabriel's cooking breaking the silence.

"So, tell me, Mr Eatwell Plate," Gabriel started. "Does this match up to your oh-so-high standards?"

Sam shook his head in exasperation, but went to peer over Gabriel's shoulder into the pan.

"Cheese and ham omelette," Gabriel proclaimed proudly. Then, he reached across the counter and shook a lettuce in Sam's face, grinning widely. "Served, of course, with organic rabbit food."

Sam stepped backwards to avoid his face becoming acquainted with any more vegetables, then nodded in approval. "I think it'll do," he said nonchalantly.

 _"You think it'll do?"_ Gabriel repeated in mock-offence. "You'd better take that back, or someone's sleeping on the sofa tonight."

Sam scoffed. "Out of the two of us, I think it's you who's more deserving of the sofa this time," he countered, laughing at the disbelief on Gabriel's face.

"I don't think so," Gabriel said, advancing on Sam. He grabbed him and pulled him close, standing on his toes to whisper into Sam's ear. "I'll let you sleep in the bed," he murmured. "As long as I get to be the big spoon."

Sam laughed and pulled away, holding Gabriel at arms length. "You do realise that's physically impossible, right?" he teased. "I mean, how tall are you again?"

"Shut up," Gabriel pouted, then tried to pull Sam back in again, but he resisted.

"No more slipping Jack sweets?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

Gabriel huffed and rolled his eyes, but nodded begrudgingly. "Alright," he promised. "Now come here."

This time, Sam went easily, kissing Gabriel gently. It was a small victory but, for now, it would be enough.


End file.
